invisibility
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: because his invisibility protects him. HugoOC For the anything you want to write competition


Invisibility.

;

_hugolena_

;

He thinks that being invisible will stop him from being attacked by that indescribable menace that seems to be destroying each member of his family from the inside out, one at a time. Before long, he is certain; he will be the only sane one of them left. So he has to be careful, keep his guard up and his eyes on the road ahead. He can't afford to indulge in any distraction if he's going to get to where he wants to be. He has to get there; there can be no other outcome.

The funny thing is, that wishes cast on the shooting stars of life controlling dreams never seem to work out as they're supposed to.

;

"Hugo!" The ginger boy rolled his eyes quite over-dramatically as a girl with bright eyes and raven coloured hair came rushing towards him, her hair flying everywhere and her voice capturing the song of a spring morning.

"Lena, what do you want?" The tone was one of mixed exasperation and an almost non-existent smile; it was his _'I've-known-you-forever-I-know-that-you-want-something'_ voice. They always wanted something when they came to him, after all what other reason would there be to risk Hugo's wrath by distracting him from his thoughts. She should think herself lucky that he was in a good mood.

Lena Longbottom laughed, "Can't someone just want to talk to you, Hugo? We're not all soulless blackmailers like Lily!"

"Of course you aren't. Rose is a blackmailer with a soul, Louis is convinced flattery can win the day, Dom has her threats and you just smile at people, hinting around them all the while," he ruffled her hair patronizingly, "You forget that I know you all, Lena."

The fifteen year old returned the roll of the eyes as she tugged at the knot of her tie, "Would it kill you to see people's attributes rather than their flaws? To live a little?" A little bit of her elder sister's temper crept into her eyes as she looked at Hugo making sure he knew that this was no joke.

He muttered something that sounded vaguely like _'go away, Lena'_, not wanting to admit that her questions had hit their mark and that she was not the first to ask such questions.

"You're sixteen years old Hugo! Have you ever been to Hogsmeade at night? Have you ever kissed a girl? Have you ever felt an emotion?" She snapped at him, sounding like his mother in the midst of one of her lectures. Well his mother would never tell him to sneak out to Hogsmeade but the tone of voice was almost unmistakable Hermione.

Hugo had the decency to blush at the last question, "I... Of course I've felt an emotion!" He blustered.

Lena smiled sarcastically, in an almost Slytherin way, "Being in love with a book doesn't count, Hugo!" Books were the only thing that the red head boy in front of her seemed to be able to have any sort of relationship at all with.

"I didn't count being _in love_ with a book if you must know!" He returned her condescending smile with a glare of his own, emphasising anger on the words 'in love'. He had decided he wouldn't fall on love until he was at least twenty two, if it happened before that he would just become a love sick puppy like some of his cousins and then he would never be able to get anything done.

"Face it Hugo, you wouldn't know what love was if it came up and bit your nose off!" He was torn between laughing and scowling, how did she come up with these things? Out of all the things she could have said, she chose 'bit your nose off' and then she stood there, tight lipped, expecting an answer.

He suddenly had the urge to do something very un-Hugo-like, just to prove her wrong, of course, to show that he did know what love was and that he could live a little. He bent his head slightly, awkwardly and turned his head so that his lips were on her lips. He could feel her shock radiating from the connection between them but to his surprise she didn't pull away from him.

He was quite enjoying himself until he remembered that he was _Hugo Weasley_ and he didn't do this kind of thing. He backed away slowly, hands raised in front of him as he looked at her pale face slowly becoming crimson. He didn't know what to say, so he simply didn't speak, just backed away more before turning and walking, as quickly as he could without running, to his next class. Lena just stood there, her face a brilliant shade of red and her Hufflepuff tie hung around her neck loosely like a broken necklace.

;

Lily smiled at her cousin as Hugo slid into the seat beside her and grabbed a slice of toast, "What's this I hear about you and Lena? Kissing, Hugo?" Her tone was light but it was obvious by the look in her eyes that Lily was looking for more information so that she could make sure that everyone knew the full story.

Hugo remained calm; he had already decided that what happened the previous day with Lena had in fact been a fragment of his imagination, so he had no qualms telling Lily, "Nothing happened. I don't know where you're getting your information from these days but ..." He didn't need to continue, Lily already wore a worried expression as she contemplated whether or not her 'sources' were trustworthy or not.

It wasn't Lily however that Hugo really needed to worry about, before his cousin could even begin to question him, Hugo was wet. Pumpkin juice dripped down from his hair unto his lap, blocking his vision like tears.

Lily looked between Lena's retreating back and Hugo's shocked, pumpkin juice covered state and gave her cousin a stern look, "Nothing happened, eh?"

;

In the end he got his wish, she left him alone and he had no distractions, he could get on with his impressive plan. Except he didn't really want to, tasting a little bit of live had been too sweet. In a way, he wanted to stop the ongoing train of ambition, stop and smell the roses. He didn't though, because he was Hugo Weasley. He needed to be the best, be different and... maybe he was scared of getting hurt, falling like he had seen so many other people fall.

In the end he denied his feelings for his future.

* * *

><p><em>For the Anything you want to write competition round two C: my character was Hugo and my prompt denied.<em>


End file.
